Underwear
by SH16
Summary: Apa reaksimu saat pacar sekaligus rival mu menyuruh datang ke sekolah pagi pagi -lebih tepatnya subuh- lalu menyuruhmu menggunakan pakaian dalam yang membuatmu naik darah dan ingin memukulnya hingga puas?
1. Chapter 1

**Tiba tiba masuk ke kepala jadi langsung di ketik haha. Ni chara bukan punya gua, punya Tadaoshi Fujimaki. Minjem chara doang gua, butuh kritik dan saran karna gua masih baru dalam bidang ini. M** **akasih buat amka yang udah bantuin Beta,** **Mohon bantuannya reader *bow***

 **Pair : AoKaga (yang lain nyusul kalo di lanjut)**

* * *

.

.

Kagami Taiga, seorang pria jangkung dan bertubuh kekar. Anggota tim basket Seirin dan menjabat sebagai _ace_ juga seorang cahaya dari sang bayangan yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya, sedang berjalan malas di trotoar. Ia sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya imut. Sang macan yang harus terbangun pagi-pagi karena rengekan dari _rival_ sekaligus pacarnya yaitu Aomine Daiki yang memintanya untuk bertemu di sekolahannya pagi-pagi—lebih tepatnya Subuh—maka dari itu dengan terpaksa ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolahnya sambil menahan kantuk.

"Manusia aspal satu ini memang selalu membuatku susah saja." rutuknya sambil berjalan.

Walaupun ia sering mengeluh akan rengekan Aomine, Kagami tak pernah menolaknya. Dia sendiri sangat bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti itu, itu adalah hal yang sangat di luar kebiasannya. Akhirnya saat ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah ia melihat sesorang yang telah menyuruhnya datang pagi-pagi. Sebelum ia bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk menyapa manusia hitam di depannya, tangan miliknya di tarik tiba-tiba dan diseretlah ia ke dalam bangunan sekolah.

"He-hei kau, kenapa kau menarikku?" tanyanya terbingung-bingung.

"Nanti saja, sebelum semua datang kita harus cepat." ucapnya masih menarik Kagami.

Mereka berlari di lantai satu dan Aomine seperti mencari cari sesuatu. Tak beberapa lama berlari dan melewati beberapa belokan, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan kamar mandi. Seketika Kagami terbingung-bingung dengan tingkah Aomine yang sangat bahagia saat menemukan WC sekolahnya.

"Hei kau kenapa? Kamar mandi di rumahmu rusak?" tanya Kagami lagi setelah mereka memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Aomine tak menggubris pertanyaan Kagami, ia lebih memilih untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas sekolahnya. Saat ia menemukannya, ia segera mengeluarkannya dan menyodorkannya pada Kagami.

"Ini, pakailah." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum sejuta watt.

Kagami yang bingung dan curiga dengan senyumannya itu segera menerima bungkusan tersebut dan membukanya. Berawal dari wajah yang terbingung-bingung menjadi wajah yang _horror_ dan memerah karena tersipu malu. Ia segera melempar bungkusan itu tepat di wajah Aomine.

"Brengsek kau, apa maksudmu dengan pakaian itu?" bentaknya sambil menahan rasa malunya.

Aomine yang tahu Kagami akan menolak segera mengambil bungkusan yang tadi Kagami lemparkan ke wajahnya dan mengambil isinya. Terlihat di tangannya sebuah _bra_ dan celana dalam _pink_ dengan dot(?) putih menghiasinya, jangan lupakan renda yang menambahkan kesan manis pada pakaian dalam itu. Jelas sekali bahwa pakaian itu adalah pakaian untuk wanita dan itu membuat Kagami sangat malu. Melihatnya saja sudah malu apalagi mengenakannya. Ingin rasanya ia menyiram Aomine dengan cairan aspal yang masih panas dan membiarkannya menyatu dengan jalanan.

"Pagi-pagi kau menyuruhku datang ke sekolah dan kau menyuruhku mengenakan ini?" lanjutnya sambil memukul kepala Aomine.

Yang di pukul hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil nyengir dan menyodorkan pakaian dalam itu pada Kagami. Dia tetap ingin melihat Kagami memakai pakaian dalam yang ia belikan khusus untuknya itu, yah bisa di bilang dia keras kepala kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau tak mau pakai, biar aku yang pakaikan." ucap Aomine serius.

Tiba tiba Aomine mendekat dan mencengkram kedua tangan Kagami dan mendorongnya ke dinding bilik kamar mandi. Ditaruhnya kedua tangan Kagami di atas kepalanya dan ia tahan dengan satu tangan. Kagami yang berusaha meronta balik sedikit kesusahan karna posisinya yang dijepit antara Aomine dan dinding bilik. Wajah Aomine yang terus mendekat membuat Kagami membuang muka dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Melihat kelakuan Kagami yang sangat imut itu, tak tahan ingin sekali Aomine menggodanya.

"Aku akan memakaikannya secara perlahan, jadi nikmati saja." bisiknya _seductive_ di telinga Kagami.

Kagami yang di perlakukan seperti itu ingin sekali meneriaki Aomine, namun sebelum ia bisa berteriak sebuah langkah kaki terdengar memasuki WC. Keduanya terkejut, sontak mereka terdiam sesaat. Namun Aomine yang sudah gatal dan tak tahan untuk memakaikan Kagami pakaian dalam itu memulainya duluan. Ia taruh tas yang berada di bahu Kagami ke atas lantai dan ia membuka baju Kagami secara paksa. Kagami yang terkejut memberikan perlawanan.

"Kau! Kau mau apa?!" bisiknya pada Aomine dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja memakaikan ini pada tubuhmu." bisiknya jelas dan serius.

"Bodoh!" balas Kagami berbisik sambil memukul kepalanya kencang.

"Hei, kalau kau masih berisik seperti ini dia akan datang kemari loh." bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kagami.

Karena kegaduhan yang mereka buat, sesorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu segera bergerak dan mendekati bilik di mana mereka berada. Suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar oleh Kagami, dengan segera ia menutup mulut Aomine dengan telapak tangannya. Aomine ingin protes namun Kagami menggerakkan mulutnya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu padanya.

' _Aku akan memakainya jika kau tak berisik.'_ ucapnya tanpa bersuara.

Aomine yang melihatnya segera mengangguk dan diam seperti anjing yang menuruti perintah majikannya. Setelah mereka berdua terdiam dan tak melakukan kegaduhan,tak lama orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu segera menjauh dari bilik mereka dan pergi ke luar WC. Kagami yang menyadari bahwa orang itu sudah pergi segera melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari mulut Aomine.

"Jadi, janjimu?" tagih Aomine.

"Kemarikan." ucap Kagami sambil merebut pakaian dalam yang memalukan itu.

Kagami segera membuka baju seragam dan kaus yang ia pakai, Aomine hanya menikmati pertunjukan striptis Kagami dengan khidmat. Sadar dengan tatapan Aomine yang tertuju padanya, ia menengok pada sumber tatapan. Terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan senyum mesum andalannya terpatri dengan manis. Tubuh Kagami merinding dan rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Kagami kesal sambil mendorong wajah Aomine menjauh dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa? Aku hanya melihat pacarku mengenakan pakaian dalam." balasnya dengan polos.

Seketika Kagami merasa sangat malu dan rasanya ingin membuat Aomine amnesia. Akhirnya Kagami hanya mengabaikan jawaban memalukan itu dan segera memakai _bra_. Saat mengenakan _bra_ Kagami agak kesulitan mengaitkan pengait _bra_ tersebut, pengait yang berada di punggung membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengaitakannya di mana. Akhirnya ia pasrah, mau tak mau ia meminta bantuan Aomine. Ia memberikan punggungnya di mana pengait itu berada dan sedikit menengok ke belakang dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aomine bantu aku mengaitkannya." pintanya malu malu.

Mendengar permintaan itu, Aomine ingin sekali menyerang macan imut satu ini. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya dan menahan cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan perlahan ia kaitkan kaitan _bra_ -nya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kagami malu malu.

' _Tuhan, bunuhlah aku sekarang.'_ batin Aomine sambil menutup hidungnya yang sudah mengalirkan cairan merah deras.

Setelah itu tanpa berbalik dan masih memunggungi Aomine, Kagami segera melepas melepas celananya menyisakan boxer merah bergambar macan imut. Boxer yang ia kenakan terlihat ketat dan membentuk pantatnya yang bundar. Aomine yang melihatnya ingin sekali segera meraba pantat bundar itu dan mengigitnya, apalagi saat Kagami bergerak dan pantatnya bergoyang. Junior Aomine dengan sangat sukarela berdiri tanpa harus berusaha membangunkannya, ingin sekali ia menggesekkan juniornya ke belahan gunung yang terus bergoyang itu. Namun sebuah kejutan besar terjadi, boxer Kagami sudah turun duluan dan memperlihatkan pantat bundarnya dengan jelas tanpa kain yang menutupinya.

' _Kamisama, arigatou gozaimasu.'_ batinnya sambil menangis bahagia.

Tiba tiba Aomine mendekati Kagami dan menempelkan juniornya yang masih berada di dalam celana sesaknya di pantat Kagami. Ia mengesek-gesekkan juniornya dan meremas pantat Kagami dengan sangat nafsu. Kagami yang terkejut akan perbuatan Aomine sontak mendesah dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ah! Aomine~"

Bagaikan nyanyian para malaikat, desahan Kagami terdengar sangat merdu di telinganya. Ingin sekali ia memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang hangat nan sempit milik Kagami. Dengan sengaja ia mendorong dorong juniornya ke lubang Kagami. Tubuh Kagami bagai tersengat listrik dan kakinya mulai kehilangan tenaga, napasnya mulai memberat dan wajahnya memerah sempurna hingga telinga.

"Aomine… Hentikan… Hah... Kita masih di sekolah Hngg..." ucapnya sambil menahan desahan.

"Urgh, sebentar saja Kagami. Aku tak bisa menahannya." balas Aomine sambil terus menggesek gesekkean juniornya.

"Aahn~ Aomine… Hentikan…" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan desahan yang tak bisa di tahan lagi.

Akhirnya Aomine menghentikan gerakannya dan membuat Kagami bersyukur. Namun digantikan dengan suara kancing dan resleting yang di buka lalu sebuah benda keras dan panas menyentuh lubang pantatnya.

"Kagami… Sedikit saja ya..."

Merasakan sesuatu yang menggesek gesek lubangnya dan akan masuk menerobos, Kagami segera berbalik dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang keras di wajah Aomine. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas kloset hingga menimbulkan bunyi hantaman yang keras, karena pukulan yang mendarat di wajahnya sangat keras ia mulai meringis kesakitan. Mungkin akan membengkak jika tak segera dikompres. Ia melihat pelaku pemukulan tersebut dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hei, kenapa kau memukulku? Kau kira aku karung apa?" bentaknya pada Kagami.

"Siapa suruh kau melakukan itu, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah menyerangku." balas Kagami tak kalah kesalnya.

"Heh, siapa suruh kau memiliki pantat yang begitu menggoda dan membuatku sangat terangsang seperti ini." ucap Aomine tak sadar.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Dan akhirnya wajah mereka berdua memerah habis habisan. Kagami yang terkejut dengan puji-ehem- ucapan Aomine merasa sangat malu. Aomine yang baru sadar akan ucapannya pun gelagapan dan berusaha menjelaskan dalam keadaan panik.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu, maksudku pantatmu itu terlalu indah dan dapat menyaingi dada Mai- _chan_ jadi aku tergoda."

Seketika pukulan mendarat lagi di wajah Aomine dan sang pelaku buru-buru memakai celana dalam berenda memalukan itu dan memakai kembali celana dan pakaian seragamnya.

"Bodoh!" bentaknya di depan wajah Aomine.

Kagami mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai bilik kamar mandi, ia segera keluar dengan wajah memerah dan gerutu kesal. Aomine yang mendapatkan pukulan telak dua kali pun hanya bisa terbengong dan syok.

"Kenapa aku di pukul lagi?" tanyanya bingung.

.

.

.

Tbc? Apa ngga usah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chara bukan punya gua, punya tadaoshi fujimaki. Minjem chara doang gua, butuh kritik dan saran karna gua masih baru dalam bidang ini. Makasih buat Amka, dia yang bantuin saya beta. Kalau bukan karna dia saya bukan apa apa *nangis*. Mohon bantuannya reader *bow***

* * *

.

.

.

"Si Aho itu, awas saja nanti malam." rutuk sang pria bersurai merah yang marah sambil menghentakakn kakinya kasar menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , tumben kau datang pagi." ucap sang pria bersurai biru muda di belakangnya yang datang entah dari mana dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"ARGH! KUROKO! Kau mengejutkanku." balas Kagami berteriak sambil memegang dada kirinya di mana letak jantungnya yang sudah terpacu kencang karena sangat terkejut.

Kuroko berjalan melewati Kagami yang masih terdiam di tempat sambil memegang dada kirinya. Ia pergi menuju ruang kelas yang berjarak tak jauh dari posisi mereka bertemu tadi, membuka pintunya dengan tenang lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

' _Kuroko teme, aku hampir kena serangan jantung._ ' batin Kagami sambil mengelus dadanya.

Saat ia mengelus dadanya, terasa sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya memerah seketika. Dengan segera Kagami mengusap wajahnya dan menepuk pipinya kencang, lalu menyusul Kuroko yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangku belakang Kagami. Setelah selesai menaruh tas, ia segera duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Bangku mereka berada di deretan sebelah jendela dan berada di posisi paling belakang. Maka dari itu karena Kuroko berada di belakang Kagami dan memiliki tubuh yang kecil, guru tidak akan menyadarinya jika sedang terlelap, ditambah lagi dengan hawa keberadaanya sangat tipis sanggup menyaingi hantu yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau memakai sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini?" tanya Kuroko dengan tenang sambil membaca buku.

Yang ditanya terlonjak kaget dan wajahnya memerah padam, seketika panik melanda Kagami dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Kuroko? Aku memakai baju seragam seperti biasanya kok." jelasnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tangannya bergerak salah tingkah.

Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan selidik, mata biru datarnya menelusuri setiap perlakuan Kagami yang aneh. Kagami yang dipandang sepeti itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan menepuk bahu Kuroko keras.

"Oh ayolah Kuroko, tak ada yang aneh kok."

Yang ditepuk hanya memberi tatapan 'Kagami- _kun_ itu sakit.' dan menepis tangan Kagami. Namun bukan namanya Kuroko kalau rasa penasarannya tak menggelitiknya untuk mencari tahu, dengan pelan ia mendekati Kagami dan tangan kananya menempel di jendela memojokkan Kagami yang sudah terpepet oleh dinding dan Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko semakin mendekat dan menatap tepat di matanya, Kagami yang di tatap merasa malu dengan wajah terkejut dan bingung memandang balik mata Kuroko. Setelah jarak wajah mereka hanya 1 senti, Kuroko berhenti. Matanya yang memiliki pupil biru masih memandang mata berpupil merah tersebut mencari sebuah kesalahan dari gerak-geriknya.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Kagami yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Kuroko yang tiba tiba meng- _kabedon_ -nya.

Yang ditanya masih menatap wajah Kagami _intense_ dan mendalam. Tak lama Kuroko menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Mengingat perlakuan aneh Kuroko tadi, jantung Kagami terpacu dengan cepat dan rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

' _Bagaimana bisa hal tersebut membuatku malu, memangnya aku seorang anak gadis apa?'_ batin Kagami menahan rasa malu.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab, tak apa." ucap Kuroko kembali membaca bukunya.

Kagami menghela napas lega saat Kuroko mengatakannya, namun…

"Aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri." lanjut Kuroko tenang.

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko membuat otot-otot di sekujur tubuh Kagami menegang seketika. Dengan cepat Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah depan kelas dan meremas rambut merahnya kencang.

' _Si bodoh hitam satu itu, akan kupastikan dia tak mendapatkan jatah malam ini.'_ batinnya menahan amarah dan rasa malu yang bercampur aduk sekaligus.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi nyaring menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan semua murid duduk kembali menuju tempatnya masing masing. Kuroko yang masih membaca novelnya sesaat memandang punggung Kagami lalu kembali memperhatikan buku di pegangannya. Yang dipandang tak menyadarinya dan memilih untuk tidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

.

 _Skip time_

 _._

"Hei Kagami, kau tak mengganti bajumu?" tanya Koganei pada Kagami yang masih berdiri di depan lokernya.

"Ah, aku akan menggantinya _Senpai_ , kau duluan saja." ucapnya tanpa memandang balik tatapan _senpai_ -nya.

Semua anak klub basket Seirin sudah menuju _gym_ untuk pemanasan, sedangkan Kagami masih _full_ dengan seragamnya terdiam di depan lokernya. Koganei sedikit curiga dengan keanehan Kagami, namun ia segera menepis pemikiran itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku duluan, kau jangan lama-lama atau pelatih akan membunuhmu." ucap Koganei sebelum meninggalkan Kagami sendiri di ruang loker.

"Iya, aku tahu. " balas Kagami singkat.

Setelah meyakini semua aman, Kagami segera menutup pintu ruang ganti rapat dan memastikan tak ada orang yang dikenalnya dekat ruangan itu. Dengan cepat ia bergerak menuju loker tempat bajunya tersimpan dan melepas baju seragamnya untuk menggantinya dengan kaus dan celana pendek yang ada. Saat ia sudah melepas baju seragam dan kaus yang ia kenakan, terlihat sebuah BH warna _pink_ dengan _dot_ berwarna putih dan renda yang menambah kesan manis melekat pas di dadanya dan membuatnya terlihat memiliki buah dada sungguhan seperti yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita. Ia bingung bagaimana bisa Aomine membelikan pakaian dalam dengan ukuran pas seperti ini di tubuhnya.

"Kalau ada yang melihatku mengenakan ini, akan kubunuh langsung si hitam dekil itu." rutuk Kagami sambil mengambil baju kaus dan mengenakannya.

Ia terus menerus menggerutu sambil melepas celana seragam dan menyisakan sebuah celana dalam yang memiliki pola dan kain yang sama dengan BH yang ia kenakan. Celana dalam yang ia kenakan tersebut membuat pantatnya terlihat semakin jelas dan sangat sexy. Belum sempat ia memakai celana basket yang selalu ia kenakan untuk latihan, pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan seseorang masuk seenaknya.

"Yo, bagaimana harimu? " tanya pria yang mendobrak masuk ruang ganti tempat Kagami mengganti bajunya.

Kagami terlonjak kaget, dengan segera kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya membelalak seketika.

"Aomine! Bagaimana kau bisa?" tanya Kagami pada pria bekulit _dim_ yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Hah? Tentu saja dengan bolos sekolah dan meminjam kasur di ruang kesehatan sekolahmu. Ngomong-ngomong perawat di sini tak kalah cantik dengan perawat sekolahku." ucapnya santai sambil mengorek telinganya.

Ingin sekali Kagami memasukan pria di hadapannya ini ke dalam karung dan membuangnya ke sungai penuh dengan ikan piranha agar ia menjadi santapan mereka, namun Kagami takkan setega itu pada _rival_ sekaligus pacarnya yang ia cintai sepenuh hati ini.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" ucap Kagami kesal dan penuh emosi. "Tak cukup apa dengan memintaku memakai pakaian memalukan ini?" lanjutnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memberikan tatapan sangar.

Seketika bulu kuduk Aomine meremang dan tubuhnya bergetar, tak ia kira jika hal yang membuatnya bersemangat ini akan membuat macan Seirin marah dan siap menerkamnya kapan pun dan di mana pun. Namun bukan Aomine namanya jika ia takut dengan hal sepeti itu. Dengan seringai andalannya ia berjalan mendekat dan memandang Kagami dari bawah hingga atas. Kagami yang hanya mengenakan baju kaus yang menutupi tubuh hingga selangkangannya dan memakai kaus kaki terlihat sangat menggoda di depan mata Aomine. Ingat dengan sesuatu yang lupa untuk ia berikan pada Kagami, ia merogoh tasnya semangat, dan saat ia menemukan benda yang ia maksud dengan segera ia melemparkan sebuah bungkusan dari tasnya ke Kagami. Kagami yang dilempar bungkusan hanya bisa memicingkan matanya ke Aomine curiga, sangat curiga. Melihat senyum sejuta watt Aomine, Kagami segera membuka bungkusannya untuk melihat isinya. Saat ia melihat isi bungkusan ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Cukup, kubunuh kau, brengsek!" ucap Kagami marah dan segera berlari mendekati Aomine untuk mengulitinya.

Bungkusan yang berada di tangan Kagami terjatuh dan isinya keluar, tergeletak dengan jelas di depan pintu ruang ganti baju. Sebuah _stoking_ putih yang akan menemani harinya saat latihan basket nanti.

"Biarkan aku memukulmu sekali saja." rengek Kagami kesal sambil terus mengejar Aomine mengelilingi ruang ganti tersebut.

"Membiarkanmu memukulku sama saja dengan mematahkan hidungku." ucap Aomine takut sambil terus berlari kencang menjauhi pemuda di belakangnya yang terus mengejarnya.

Sibuk dengan aksi saling kejar mengejar, keduanya tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mendatangi ruang ganti tersebut. Terlihat bungkusan _stoking_ tergeletak di depan pintu masuk ruang ganti, lalu dengan segera mata biru langitnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat dua orang pria berbeda rambut sedang kejar-kejaran dan berteriak satu sama lain. Aomine tak sengaja menendang sebuah kotak dan menumpahkan isinya, beberapa botol minuman menggelinding keluar dari kotak tersebut. Kagami yang tak siap menghindar dari gelindingan botol botol tersebut tak sengaja menginjak salah satu botol dan terjatuh ke belakang. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan pantat mendarat duluan dan kaki yang mengangkang memperlihatkan celana dalam _pink_ manisnya.

"Augh, sakit…" ucap Kagami sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Ha! Rasaka—" saat Aomine berbalik untuk mengejek Kagami matanya terbelalak terkejut dengan pose Kagami.

"Brengsek kau Aomin—" tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah suara jepretan kamera menyapa indra pendengaran mereka.

Terlihat seorang mahluk berambut biru muda sedang memegang kamera dan menjepret beberapa foto. "Bagus Kagami- _kun_ , pertahankan." ucapnya sampil menjepret dan mendekati Kagami yang jatuh terduduk.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko? Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan difoto bodoh!" Kagami panik saat Kuroko terus mengambil foto saat posisnya memalukan.

Saat Kagami mencoba untuk berdiri, sebuah botol menggelincir dengkulnya ke depan hingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi menungging dan membelakangi kedua penonton di ruangan tersebut. Kagami meringis kesakitan karena tangannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tumpuan untuk menahan berat badannya

"Sakit sekalii…" ucap Kagami meringis namun masih tetap dalam posisi tersebut.

Seketika jari Kuroko menjepret saat-saat itu dengan semangat dan darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya, Aomine yang melihatnya hanya terpaku dengan hidung yang mulai bersimbah darah seperti Kuroko.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau sangat berbakat. " ucap Kuroko sambil menggacungkan jempolnya dan terus menjepret foto Kagami dari berbagai sudut.

Aomine yang akhirnya sadar segera mengangkat Kagami berdiri. "Kau! Bukannya kau menutupnya, kau malah menunjukkannya!" ucap Aomine kesal.

Kagami masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Aomine yang marah, ia hanya bisa memberikan tatapan bertanya dan bingung. Menyadari kebodohan pacarnya saat ini, Aomine segera menunjukkan bagian bawah Kagami sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mata Kagami segera mengikuti arah tunjukkan jari Aomine yang berakhir pada selangkangannya yang masih tak mengenakan selembar celana pun. Menyadari maksud tunjukkan Aomine, Kagami segera tersadar dan wajahnya memerah seketika menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Ah, itu, aku… ukh." ucapnya terbata-bata, wajahnya semakin memerah dan tangannya segera menghalangi penglihatan kedua makhluk yang merekam semua kejadian manis itu dengan otaknya.

' _Tenshi!'_ teriak Aomine dan Kuroko dalam hati sambil menahan kucuran darah yang tak berhenti keluar.

"BAKA!" teriak Kagami kencang di hadapan mereka dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya.

Dengan terburu buru Kagami mengambil celana olahraga pendek di dalam lemarinya yang terbuka lalu memakainya dengan tergesa-gera. Selesai memakai celana tersebut, Kagami segera berlari keluar ruangan namun ia terjatuh karna tergelincir sesuatu saat di pintu masuk.

 **BRUK!**

" _Ittee_ …" ucap Kagami sambil mengelus hidungnya yang mencium lantai dengan sempurna.

Kuroko dan Aomine terkejut melihat Kagami terjatuh, namun tiba-tiba tubuh pria yang tergeletak di atas lantai itu terbangun dan segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan keduanya terbengong melihat kelakuan macan imut _ace_ dari tim Seirin tersebut.

"Pffft... hahahaha, ya ampun Kagami kau memang sangat imut." ucap Aomine tak sadar.

Tiba tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Aomine dan sang korban terbatuk hebat. Terlihat aura menyeramkan dari pria yang melakukan pemukulan tersebut hingga bulu kuduk Aomine meremang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cukup kesal karena ia hanya menampilkan sisi manis hanya di depanmu." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terbatuk.

Sebelum Kuroko benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang ganti, ia melihat bungkusan _stoking_ yang membuat Kagami terpeleset dan terjatuh lalu melirik Aomine.

"Kalau kau ingin membuatnya memakainya, kau harus memberikan tantangan kepadanya. Kau tahu kalau ia sangat menyukai tantangan." ucapnya lalu segera pergi ke lapangan untuk berkumpul latihan dengan yang lainnya.

Aomine yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko bagaikan sebuah peti yang kotaknya telah terbuka, ia segera terkekeh dan duduk di atas lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit. Ternyata pukulan Kuroko yang penuh akan kecemburuan sangat menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan Kagami di toilet tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu, kirimkan aku foto yang tadi." ucap Aomine cukup keras sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Di saat yang sama Kagami…_

' _Dasar keduanya bodoh, membuatku malu saja seperti seorang wanita.'_ batinnya malu sambil melemparkan bola basket ke dalam _ring_ namun meleset. Seketika semburan pelatih menghiasi telinganya hingga ia melupakan masalah memalukan tadi dan kembali berlatih.

.

.

.

saiya bingung …. -_-

OOC sangat karakternya -_-

* * *

 **Mau puasa... jadi...**

 **selamat berpuasa yang menunaikan**

 **mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat semuanya *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chara punya Tadaoshi Fujimaki sensei**

 **Pair: Aomine X Kagami**

 **Warning: Bahasa vulgar, 18+ (yang dibawah umur tunggu udah gede ya), typo, ejaan kurang jelas dan sebagainya**

* * *

"Hei, kau masih marah?" Ucap pria berkulit _dim_ sambil terus mengikuti pria dihadapannya.

Pria yang ditanya hanya terus berjalan menjauhi pria di belakangnya. Rambut merah bergradasi hitam di bawahnya terhembus angin dengan lembut hingga menampakkan wajah manisnya yang sedang cemberut. Pipi menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut dan sebuah rona pudar di pipinya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona. Untung saja mereka sedang berjalan di tempat yang lumayan sepi, jadi takkan ada yang menyadari pesona macan imut satu ini. Tapi _panther_ di belakangnya mungkin atau lebih tepatnya sudah menyadari pesonanya. Karna itu lah dia menjalin hubungan dengan macan imut dihadapannya ini.

"Hei Taiga, _my tiger_."

" _What, you asshole_?" Balas Kagami dengan sensitif.

"Eh? Apa? Aku hanya menangkap bagian _ass_ nya saja." Ucap Aomine sungguh-sungguh namun dianggap sebuah candaan oleh Kagami.

Okay, emosi sudah mencapai puncak ubun ubun kagami. Dengan sengaja ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalakan pria hitam di belakangnya untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tercintanya. Namun, sebuah tarikan kencang di tangannya membuat tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang dan sebuah pelukan tiba tiba terasa di tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Kagami, kau masih marah?" Bisik Aomine ditelinga Kagami.

Yang di bisiki merasakan sebuah getaran-getaran saat bisikan itu menerpa indra pendengarannya. Disusul dengan sebuah tiupan lembut membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ngh! Aomine."

"Apa sayang?"

 **BUK!**

Sebuah pukulan kencang yang mantap mendarat di perutnya. Kagami menyikut Aomine dengan kencang, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya dalam satu pukulan tersebut.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kagami, sialan ini sakit tau." Ucap Aomine sambil terbatuk batuk dan memegang perutnya yang di sikut oleh Kagami.

"Siapa suruh kau melakukan hal itu! Kita sedang di tempat umum." Balas Kagami marah juga malu tiada tara.

"Tapi aku hany-"

"Dengarkan aku Aomine." potong Kagami "Malam ini kau takkan mendapat apa yang kau mau dan aku serius mengatakannya."

Setelah mengatakannya Kagami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemennya yang hanya berjarak beberapa belokan lagi dari tempat mereka berada. Aomine terduduk di tempat ia terjatuh sambil melongo. Terkejut dengan ucapan Kagami barusan.

"Ka- Kau tidak serius kan Kagami?"

Setelah otaknya membutuhkan waktu untuk mengartikan kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Kagami, Aomine segera berlari mengejar Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami, ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya bersiap untuk segera masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Sesaat setelah ia membuka pintunya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kencang, suara langkah kaki itu seperti sedang di kejar kejar sesuatu. Kagami menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat asal dari suara langkah kaki, bukan itu bukanlah suara langkah kaki, itu suara seseorang yang berlari. Tak lama tampak sesosok pria berkulit hitam menggunakan seragamnya sedang berlari ke arah Kagami dengan tubuh yang sudah banjir keringat.

"KAGAMIIII!"

Kagami yang diteriaki terkejut, terkejut karna di teriaki oleh Aomine juga terkejut karna Aomine menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri dan menutup pintunya-dibanting maksudnya-hingga tertutup sempurna.

"He-hei Aomine, ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya kagami yang sedikit kebingungan dengan kelakuan absurd Aomine. Memang kelakuan Aomine lain dari yang lain apalagi sisi mesumnya yang tak terkalahkan, namun kali ini benar benar aneh.

"Kenapa kau berlari?"

"...Kit"

"Kit? Perutmu sakit? Apa bagian yang aku pukul tadi sakit?" Tanya Kagami sedikit, sediki ok, hanya sedikit khawatir.

"Sakit..."

Benar kan, jangan jangan Aomine sakit perut dengan pukulan yang tadi. Muka Kagami memucat, ia mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak.

"Hei kau tak apa? Apa segitu sakitnya? Apa aku memukulmu terlalu kencang hingga lambungmu terluka?" Ucap Kagami benar benar Khawatir. "Atau lambungmu hancur saat ku sikut tadi? Kalau benar aku akan mendonorkan lam-"

"Bukan itu _baka_." potong Aomine, Kagami yang mendengar kata baka dari mulut Aomine mulai tersulut emosi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai" ucapan Aomine. "Apa kau sakit hati saat aku memintamu mengenakan pakaian dalam itu?"Lanjut Aomine dengan wajah serius.

Kagami terkejut dengan ucapan Aomine. Tidak biasanya ia menanyakan perihal sakit hati atau tidaknya saat ia menyuruh dan meminta Kagami ini dan itu. Okay, Kagami yakin ada yang aneh dengan Aomine.

"Jawab yang jujur Kagami." tangan Aomine mengelus lembut pipi Kagami "Apa kau sakit hati?"

Kagami tak bisa menjawab apapun. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak tau kenapa namun saat Aomine menyentuh tubuhnya maka tubuhnya akan bereaksi atas sentuhannya, terasa seperti ada sengatan kecil listrik mengalir dari tempat yang Aomine sentuh.

"A-apa maksud mu? Apa kau makan sesuatu yang salah? Kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine saat melihat tubuh Kagami bergetar dengan wajah yang memerah.

Namun Kagami sama sekali tak menjawabnya, ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Aomine dan menepis tangannya pelan. Melihat perlakuan aneh Kagami, Aomine merasa ada yang semakin tak beres dengan pacar tercinta satu-satunya ini.

"Jawab aku Kagami." ucap Aomine dengan serius sekali lagi sambil menarik wajah Kagami menatap matanya.

Kagami terdiam, ia melihat tatapan mata Aomine. Bola mata _dark blue_ itu menatap tepat di manik _ruby_ nya. Sejak kapan Aomine seserius ini? Bahkan untuk pembicaraan yang seperti ini. Biasanya Aomine tak pernah serius, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?

"Bu-bukan begitu." ucap Kagami sambil kembali memalingkan wajahnya "Aku tidak sakit hati dengan apa yang kau minta."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya.."

"Hanya?"

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata _deep blue_ yang menatapnya sangat serius saat ini.

"Hanya apa?"

"...lu"

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya." Ucap Aomine sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Kagami.

Kagami menggigit bibirnya keras lalu mengeluarkan isihatinya tepat di depan telinga yang mendekat itu dengan suara lantang.

"Karna aku malu saat Kuroko melihatnya, jika itu hanya kau maka aku takkan segan segan menggodamu seperti di majalah-majalah yang ka- " sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya dan kabur masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengunci pintunya, Ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan fatal saat mengatakannya.

Aomine yang masih membenarkan pendengarannya terkejut saat kagami mengatak hal tersebut. Otaknya yang dengan kapasitas _ram_ 2 _gb_ baru kali ini langsung menangkap apa yang Kagami katakan. Memang untuk urusan mesum kecepatan otaknya akan meningkat drastis daripada saat belajar. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati kamar Kagami, dengan tenang ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Buka pintunya sayang." Ucap Aomine lembut.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Kagami acuh karna menahan rasa malunya.

"Oooh begitu."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari pintu dan dengan pelan Aomine membuka pintu tersebut. Kagami yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimut kasur _king size-_ nya terkejut lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan pintunya-yang tidak rusak-.

"B-b-bagaimana?" Ucap kagami kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi. Biasanya Aomine akan langsung mendobrak hingga pintunya terbuka bahkan pernah sampai pintunya lepas dan kusennya rontok, karna itu Kagami harus mengganti semuanya dan yang merusak hanya nyengir kuda.

"Aku sedang baik, jadi aku tak ingin mengacaukan semuanya." Ucapnya tenang sambil mendekati Kagami diatas kasur.

Kagami yang melihat Aomine tenang dan baik baik seperti itu merasa ada yang tidak baik. Ia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu pada otak orang dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi kau malu saat dihadapan Kuroko? Dan kau memperbolehkanku untuk melihat dirimuyang seperti itu?" Ucap Aomine penasaran sambil menggoda Kagami yang telah kembali merah.

"Bu-bukan, ya-ya itu, argh!" Kagami segera bersembunyi kembali didalam selimutnya.

Aomine tertawa kecil saat melihat perilaku Kagami, "Kau tau, kau terlihat sangat manis jika seperti ini."

"Apa? Ma-manis?" Kagami yang mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya segera menatap Aomine, ia memandang Aomine dengan kesal. "Jangan sebut aku seperti itu, bagaimana bisa pria setinggi 190 centi, bertubuh kekar dan berwajah garang seperti ku di sebut manis?"

"Tapi di mataku kau terlihat manis." Ucap Aomine jelas sambil tersenyum.

Okay, Kagami _speechless_. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Aomine. Ingin sekali menyangkal apa yang Aomine katakan, namun Kagami tak bisa.

"Hei, Kagami." Panggil Aomine lembut pada Kagami, namun Kagami hanya menatap sebal ke arah Aomine dan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya yang manis.

"Apa?" jawab ketus Kagami masih cemberut.

Aomine mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kagami lalu membisikan hal yang setelah ini akan membuat suasana kamar yang hangat itu semakin panas.

" _Aishiteru yo._ "

Kagami terdiam mendengarnya, Aomine tersenyum melihat reaksi Kagami. Kagami sepertinya tak menyadari wajahnya yang memerah hingga lehernya juga ikut memerah.

"A-A-Apa! Ka-Umph!" belum sempat menyelesaikan penbicaraannya Aomine memotongnya dengan ciuman di bibir plum itu.

Aomine mengunci bibir lembut itu dengan bibirnya, ia menjilat bibir bawah lalu bibir atas KAgami memberitahukannya untuk membuka mulutnya. Lalu dengan perlahan Kagami membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Aomine masuk meneronbos dan mengobrak abrik mulutnya. Aomine menjilat seluruh ruangan mulut Kagami hingga ia menemukan sudur dimana jika ia sentuh Kagami akan bereaksi. Berkali kali ia mempermainkan Kagami yang mendesah tertahan dengan menyentuh _sweet spot_ mulutnya itu, Kagami yang dipermainkan oleh Aomine mulai merasa kesal dan mendorong tubuh Aomine.

"Ah! Hei!"

Aomine tak suka didorong saat ia menikmati ciumannya namun sebelum ia dapat memarahi Kagami, Kagami menaruh kepalanya didepan selangkanganya lalu membuka kancing celana dan menggigit retsletingnya. Sebelum Kagami menurunkan retsleting tersebut matanya menatap Aomine lalu tersenyum menanntang, Aomine yang melihatnya semakin terangsang dan menunggu permainan yang akan Kagami berikan.

" _Bring it on!" Ucapnya dengan suara berat._

Saat itu juga Kagami menurunkan retsleting celana Aomine lalu mempermainkan penis yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celana dalam biru itu. Ia menggigit pelan lalu menjilat penis yang sudah keras dan meminta untuk dilepaskan. Aomine yang merasakan jilatan dan gigitan itu meremas pelan rambut merah dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang terus menerus datang dan pergi meninggalkan penisnya. Aomine tak sabar menunggu Kagami untuk memakan penisnya yang sudah sesak didalam celana dalam yang semakin ketat itu, ia membuka mata untuk memasukkanpeninsnya kedalam mulut Kagami namun ia tertinggal oleh Kagami. Kagami selangkah didepan, ia membuka celana dalam Aomine lalu memasukkan semua penis tegang dan besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia agak tersedak karna perlakuannya sendiri yang tiba-tiba namun ia sudah tak sabar untuk memakannya.

"Oi oi oi apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Aomine sambil menahan desahan karna kenikmatan luar biasa yang menelingkupi penisnya secara tiba-tiba. Rongga hangat mulutnya yang basah karna saliva dan lidah panas yang menjilati penisnya terasa sangat nikmat. Baginya Kagami adalah candu yang takkan pernah bisa ia lepaskan sama sekali. Karna walaupun ia pernah melakukannya dengan wanita-wanita diluar sana ia tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini.

Kagami mulai bergerak, ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya pelan. Mulutnya masih menyesuaikan ukuran penis Aomine yang terlalu besar untuk mulutnya, dengan pelan ia menghisap dan menjilat penis yang ada didalam mulutnya. Kagami merasakan penis yang didalam mulutnya berkedut-kedut saat ia menjilat kepala dan lubangnya, dengan sengaja ia terus mempermainkan Aomine didalam mulutnya. Aomine yang merasa dipermainkan memegang kepala kagami dengan kedua tangannya lalu menyodokkan dengan kasar penis miliknya kedalam rongga mulut Kagami sedalam-dalamnya hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding belakang tenggorokan Kagami. Kagami yang merasakan dindingnya ditabrak oleh Aomine tersedak namun ia tak bisa batuk karna penis yang masih didalam mulutnya. Matanya mulai berair dan nafasnya sesak. Melihat wajah Kagami yang seperti itu Aomine menyeringai, ia benar-benar tak bisa berhenti sekarang.

"Kau menikmatinya hm _my tiger?_ "

Kagami terkejut, Aomine menggerakkan pinggangnya kencang terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya. Kagami mendesah tertahan, ia tak bisa batuk saat Aomine terus menerus menggerakkan pinggangnya. Matanya sudah basah oleh air mata, menahan rasa sakit namun tak lama ia merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik kecil yang membuat tubuhnya semakin panas.

"Kh! aku akan keluar." ucap Aomine hendak menarik penisnya keluar, namun Kagami menahan pinggangnya. Kagami meneruskan pekerjaan Aomine dengan menggerakan kepalanya kencang hingga akhirnya Aomine mengeluarkannya didalam mulut Kagami.

Kagami menelan semua sperma yang meluncur deras dimulutnya seperti kucuran air keran yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya saat ia beristirahat setelah berlatih basket. Setelah habis menelan semuanya Kagami melepaskan tangannya yang menahan pinggang Aomine dan mengeluarkan penis Aomine dari mulutnya. Kagami menatap mata Aomine dengan pandangan sayu, wajahnya memerah karna seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya terasa panas, tubuhnya bergetar karna titik kenikmatan mulutnya berkali kali Aomine sentuh dan... Kagami merasa kurang puas. Ia menginginkan hal yang lebih daripada ini, ia ingin Aomine mengacak acak seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja ia menjilat bibirnya seduktif mengundang Aomine untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

 _" Come here my panther, give me more than this."_

Aomine yang melihat dan mendengar hal itu merasa sesuatu telah hidup dalam dirinya, ia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Kagami.

"Jangan menyesali ini _tiger_ aku takkan berhenti meskipun kau bilang tidak."

Kagami tersenyum, ia juga takkan menghentikan Aomine yang akan melakukan hal paling ia inginkan. Kagami tau hanya Aomine yang bisa membuatnya puas dalam hal bermain basket maupun diatas kasur.

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama gw balik buka ni lapak satu :')  
Buat kalian yang udah nunggu lama banget kek nunggu antrian sembako makasih ya udah setia nungguin, gw terhura sama orang-orang yang ngasih gw support terus :')  
Awalnya ngga akan gw lanjut karna gw kena wb parah karna tugas saya sebagai mahasiswa menumpuk banyak, juga ada beberapa masalah pribadi yang bikin saya agak down dan males ngapa-ngapain hahahaha XD.  
Kalo karakter pada OC maafkan karna saya sudah lama ngga menyentuh dunia ini dan udah lama ngga nonton KnB lagi huhuhu :')**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu gw terima apalagi yang benerin typo salah-salah kata.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah baca.**

 **(kali ini kalo terlalu vulgar bahasanya maapkeun ya)**


End file.
